Kingdom Hearts Academy: Marluxia's War
by Kien Kotei
Summary: Kingdom Academy is the most prestigious school in the world. But dark secrets and shadowy figures seek to undermine the academy and its beneficiaries. With the arrival of two new students, one man plots to take the academy for himself. With new friends and allies these two will defend the academies name or be expelled for good.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Academy: Marluxia's War

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Disney all rights go to Square Enix and Disney

Chapter 1: First Impressions

"Traverse Town, eh?" a young man said looking up at the town entryway. "Looks promising, what do you think?" he said turning to the one behind him. The second one inclined his head towards the town in silent response. "Yeah, maybe you're right, we should find the bar the masters' told us to." he said rubbing his head in confusion. "Now if only their map was as clear as their instructions." he said as he looked at the "map" that had been "drawn".

The streets had been drawn crooked, and were most likely mislabeled as well. Upon further inspection the directions were interrupted by written side conversations that had, somehow, turned into an argument over whose directions were the most accurate. "Leave it to them to screw up something as simple as a map." he said as he rubbed his head in indignation.

"Well let's just keep moving maybe we'll happen upon it knowing our luck." From there we walked not knowing where our luck would take us. First street, Third Street, after awhile it just felt like the people who made it just got lazy with the street names. Somewhere around Fourth Street we stopped, frustrated at ourselves and our masters.

"Stupid map...stupid masters...stupid...streets!" Arcos said as we stopped at the crossroads of Fourth and Sunset road. "Man we really need to ask for directions, problem is nobody is here...literally."

Looking around the street it did look deserted, although the shopkeepers could clearly be seen inside their stores, none had opened. Most likely their hours were only during the end of the day when everybody was coming home. Arcos continued grumbling under his breath about stupid things, meanwhile across the street I had noticed two people crossing.

Both of them were girls although one was obviously older, if you looked closely they held some similarities so they were probably sisters. The older one had blue hair and eyes, smooth face, and a nice figure, the younger one had black hair and blue eyes.

From what I could tell the conversation was mostly the younger sister telling a story to the older one. Tapping Arcos on the shoulder I motioned to the duo when I had gotten his attention. "What now you want to talk to girls, seriously man get your priorities straight." After that I was about ready to smack him upside the head had he not started laughing, "Relax dude I know what you meant, ask them for directions right?" Still glaring at him I nodded, irritation still at the forefront of my mind.

"Alright then let's get this over with." he said as we started towards the duo. The younger sister had stopped and was watching us, she must have told her sister to because she was also looking in our direction. Looking over at Arcos I could see nervousness plastered across his face, couldn't really blame him either, first time talking to a girl is never easy.

Sighing I reached to my side and unzipped my duffel bag searching for either my pda or my pen and paper. Unlike Arcos I can't really talk, thanks to a major jerkwad my voice box was pretty much destroyed so now I have to write everything down.

Anyway back to the matter at hand, directions. "Excuse me" Arcos said at the same time as the older girl said "Pardon us". My palm met my face as I sighed inwardly, awkward could not begin to describe this situation. Chuckling lightly and rubbing the back of his head bashfully Arcos gestured to the girl and said "Ladies first."

Smiling the older girl stepped forward bowed slightly and said "Hello, I'm Aqua and this is my sister Xion." she said as she looked at the girl behind her. Xion looked out from behind her sister and gave a small wave.

Arcos waved mechanically as if spellbound by the girl. I returned the gesture with a two-fingered salute, to which he gave me a look of you did not just do that. Rolling my eyes I leaned back and folded my hands, eyes at the sky. "I'm Arcos Lux, this lazy jerk is Aidan Tenebrae." as he said my name his voice turned into the blandest tone he could possibly manage.

Giving him a withering glare I made a circling motion with my right hand making sure it was exaggerated to convey my annoyance. "Ah right, uh sorry this is gonna sound a little odd, but we re looking for the bar 7th Heaven, could you point us in the right direction?' he said making sure to send an annoyed glance my way.

"Why are you looking for a bar?" Aqua said her stance and gaze becoming uneasy. "That s a long story so I ll try to abbreviate it as much as I can." Arcos said folding his arms. "The owner is apparently old friends with our respective masters , they told us she d give us a place to stay while we go to school." he finished.

Her gaze softened a little. "Oh ummm well in that case you two are fairly close 7th Heaven is just down this street." She said pointing to her right.

Aqua then looked behind her as her sister pulled on her jacket. "Oh right we need to get going don't we?" she said as Xion nodded. "Well we need to get home or our house guests will complain endlessly." she said as the two of them started crossing Sunset Blvd. to the right.

Waving our goodbyes we started down the other way of Fourth Street. All the while Arcos had a sloppy grin plastered on his face. Rolling my eyes I turned to the signs above the sidewalk, keeping an eye out for our destination.

The sign for 7th Heaven was inactive as that it was still the afternoon, at night that would change as her customers came in. Hitting Arcos on the shoulder to snap him out of his daze I pointed to the bar. "Was that really necessary?" he said in indignation.

Giving him a you did not just ask that look, I followed suit with a flashy display of clasping my arms near my neck and blinking in a lovelorn fashion. "I hate you sometimes you know that." he said in response. I nodded in response to his answer as we made our way inside.

The inside of the bar was actually pretty neat. Multiple wooden tables dotted the large open floor, and at the bar itself was a woman. Long black hair, reddish-brown eyes and a very nice figure. She wore a black leather jacket and gloves, in all likelihood she was who we were looking for.

"Excuse me are you Tifa Lockhart?" Arcos said as we approached the bar. Looking up at us she raised an eyebrow before responding. "Sorry we don't serve minors and we're closed right now." her tone was of disgust and her demeanor said she was ready to throw us out if necessary.

So to avoid a long explanation and to grab her attention I reached into my duffel bag and brought a fairly big bag. Putting it down on the bar I then reached into my jacket and brought out a letter labeled Tifa .

Reaching out she took the letter and opened it. When she started reading however her hand began to tremble and her face took on an angry expression. Arcos and I exchanged glances as she continued reading. After about 20 minutes she put it down and turned to us.

"So you both were trained by those two idiots?" she said her voice strained in annoyance. Arcos responded "He was trained by Garland, I was trained by Jecht." Her knuckles tightened and our gazes were drawn to them in fear. Both our masters had spun tales of the monstrous bartender for 7th Heaven, well Jecht more so than Garland.

Her gaze softened as she started towards the back. "First things first, follow me." she said with no room for arguments. Leading us to the top of a set of stairs she turned right and stopped about two feet into the corridor. "Alright the gil in that bag was for you master's tab, so I expect you two to find some jobs because I don't take in freeloaders." she said her hands on her hips as if she were scolding children.

"Do either of you have any particular skillsets other than fighting?" she asked. Arcos put his hand to his chin in thought. "Well we're both equals in terms of cooking and Aidan is better at heavy lifting than I am." he said. "Cooking?" she said.

"Yeah we both learned how to cook, since most of his life was spent traveling and Garland didn't know how. I learned from a housewife." he said as she turned and unlocked the doors on both sides of the hallway.

"Well then I'll ask around see if anyone has any openings, in the meantime you ll be across from each other, and since we never introduced ourselves I'm Tifa Lockhart owner of 7th Heaven." she said as she extended her hand.

Arcos took it first "Arcos Lux, part-time blitzball enthusiast and struggle competitor." he said as he shook her hand. When she moved her hand to me I shook as well as Arcos said "This is Aidan Tenebrae, struggle enthusiast and full-time sword nut." As he finished Tifa gave a quizzical look.

Removing the bandanna from around my neck I revealed the large scar on my neck. Her eyes widened at the sight and her hand covered her mouth. "Yeah he can't talk at all, and despite his pda and notepad it still limits his speaking ability." Arcos explained.

Regaining her composure Tifa smiled and said "Well I hope you two settle in nicely here, and before I forget I've got some kids staying here and a guy who bunks here from time to time." she said as she walked back towards the stairs. "Welcome to Traverse Town." she said as she headed back downstairs.

"So who gets the room with the view?" Arcos said as I prepared my hand. Ok then on 3, 1.2..3...Rock, Paper, Scissors! and the end result was.  
Arcos=Paper,  
Aidan=Scissors, result=Aidan wins!

"Damn it!" Arcos said as he took the room to the left. As I headed into mine I heard "Oh I guess it doesn't really matter they both have views." Smiling to myself I put my duffel bag at the foot of the bed and looking out the window, laid down and let sleep take me away.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Kingdom Hearts High School: Marluxia's War

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or disney all rights go to Square Enix and disney

Chapter 2: First Day

Tifa groaned as she begrudgingly got up from her comfortable bed to start the day. As she did her eyes came under assault from the slightly open drapes to her left. "Auuugh!" , unfortunately her already sideways momentum sent her sprawling out onto the floor. "Damn it, Marlene." she groaned, at first she was tempted to just lay there, that is until a heavenly scent infiltrated her room. Getting up at light speed she sniffed the air as it drifted further in.

Grabbing her nearby robe she quickly put it on as she raced out the door and down the stairs. Taking the corner at high speed she skidded to a stop in front of the counter in the main floor.  
Sitting in front of the bar on stools were Marlene and Denzel both eating a stack of pancakes. Both of them stopped as she cleared her throat, looking up from the stack they both grew wide-eyed.  
Marlene swallowed and said "Morning, Big Sis." Denzel simply continued chewing, but nodded his head.

"Morning." she said smiling, making both Denzel and Marlene swallow in fear. "Who made those?" she asked, her tone being that angry sweet. "A-arcos and A-aidan." Marlene replied her voice slightly trembling. "They made some for you to." she said pointing to a stack of pancakes on the counter behind the bar. Immediately her eyes locked onto the stack of cakes, the air grew even tenser. Her legs moved of their own volition as she drew closer to the heavenly aroma.

On the plate was a stack of four cakes, each one a perfect golden brown. A square of butter covered in syrup comepleted the picturesque breakfast. Her eyes were wide as it seemed to glow in front of her. Next to the stack was a fork, grabbing it she carefully cut the stack part of the cakes into a small triangle. Stabbing it she brought it up to her mouth, her shock could not be described as she swallowed.

(Tram to school)

"Hey do you think she's tasted it yet?" Arcos said as he leaned back against the tram. Turning to Aidan he saw a lone finger raised in answer, face looking down at his phone. Soon enough the phone began to ring as he recieved a series of messages. "As requested Big Sis' reaction to your pancakes. Please make more sometime soon :3" Was Marlene's message, multiple pictures followed. The final one was Tifa laying on the floor sprawled out with a caption of "Critical Hit!". A few minutes passed by until a slight snickering could be heard from Arcos.

After a few more minutes he collapsed onto his side laughing at full throttle. Aidan was clutching the chair and ribs as he laughed silently. "Ohhhhhhh maaaaaaan! That was great!" he said as he sat back up. After several more minutes they regained their composure. The rest of the tram ride passed by in silence as they looked out at the town from the inside. From the height of the tram they could see Traverse Town its small shops and houses circling the inner city and contrasting with its giant gleaming skyscrapers.

"Next stop: Kingdom Academy." the announcement rang through the car as they grabbed their bags and stood near the door. The tram came to a stop at the station, slowing steaadily until the doors opened and they stepped out. Arcos yawned despite being used to getting up earlier than that, still he was a pro at finding strange times to sleep. All Aidan could do was pray that he did not find a time during school to fall asleep.

After they passed through the front entrance they were immediately greeted by a moogle. "Hello and welcome to Kingdom Academy, kupo, I am Suzuna. Are you the new students Arcos and Aidan? kupo." it said as it brought forward a very small clipboard. As they both nodded, the moogle turned around and said "If you would please follow me, the headmaster is waiting for you, kupo!" with its little bat wings flapping the moogle took off towards the campus.

With the two in tow the moogle took them through the lavish halls of the school, despite the size of it though the trip to the headmaster's office was fairly short. The entrance to his office was a pair of double doors, unlike the rest of the school they were just a plain set of doors, no fancy door knockers, no type of plating either. The moogle stopped and turned to the two as they reached the doors. "If you would wait out here I will let the headmaster know you have arrived, kupo." Suzuna said as she went into the room.

Arcos leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms, "What do you think the headmaster is going to be like?" he said turning to Aidan who was standing stock still in the hall. Aidan shrugged in response, but didn't get to respond before the door opened again and Suzuna stuck her head out. "The headmaster will see you now, kupo." she said beckoning them in. Upon entering the room they found themselves star struck. Literally almost everything in the room was decorated to look like an astrarium.

(Magical Mystery Kingdom Hearts 2 OST)

"Welcome to my academy, young ones." said an old man at the end of the room. In a tall chair sat an old man, a blue suit, long silver-gray beard, and his hands folded on his desk. Both Aidan and Arcos stood eyes wide as they stood stock still. (music stops) "That beard...is AWESOME!". (Continues) Arcos shouted pointing at the headmaster. Suzuna was floating to the side, clipboard dangling, if a moogle could make an expression this one would be pure shock. The headmaster simply stared the youngsters before him, his face purely impassive. Closing his eyes the headmaster leaned forward and folded his hands, the slightest hint of laughter could be heard from him. Then he burst out in a full on laugh, his assisstant staring at him, the new students smiling in admiration.

"Only one other person has made that exact same exclamation before." he responded as he beamed at the two young men before him. "But that is for another time, for now your entrance exams are being prepared, please follow me." The old man said as he got up from behind his desk. Walking over to the two he stopped in front of them and extended his hand, "I am Yen Sid, the headmaster of this esteemed academy." Shaking his hand Arcos replied in kind, "Arcos Lux and Aidan Tenebrae, it's a pleasure sir." Folding his hands behind his back Yen Sid made his way to the door.

(Scene skip)

They found themselves dumbfounded by the arena before them, it could easily seat the entire school, which it currently was. The arena itself looked like something from an e-sports tourney, there was a space seperating the stands from the center of the arena. In the center were reclining V.R.G.C.'s, several of them in fact. Yen Sid turned to the two of them and said "Now you shall be tested by your peers, I wish you the best of luck." he said as he turned and made his way to a set of stairs. As they watched him leave their attention was drawn to a large screen above the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow students, it brings me great pleasure to introduce two noobs who would like join the ranks of our school!" the screen lit up with a guy's face, blonde hair, blue eyes and a smirk that screamed "I'm better than all you saps!". Both felt an incredible urge to punch him. "As you all know I'm your awesome M.C. and commentator Demyx! Today its time for these two noobs to either make it or break it!" the sadistic smile on his face comepleted his annoying announcement as it turned to the two of them standing at the entrance. Arcos wasn't that intimdating his posture relaxed as he stared at the screen, light-blue eyes and short brown hair, bag slung over his shoulders. Aidan had his hands in his pockets, his bag hung over his shoulder, dark brown hair and sage green eyes gazed at the screen with absolutely...no interest.

A spotlight then shone upon Demyx in the center between the V.R.G.C.'s, "Well then who would like to go first?" he said his sadistic smile still present. The urge to punch him was now increased ten-fold since he was now in front of them. Exchanging a look the two of them nodded and Arcos stepped towards the center. Demyx walked by him as he made his way to the stands, passing Aidan he said "Your both gonna lose, hardcore.". Aidan made no motion of acknowledgment, instead he smirked. A hologram appeared in front of Arcos resembling a blue technician. "Hello, I am Tron the safety program for the Academy's Virtual Combat Simulation Program, I will be overseeing the matches and will respond as necessary should the need arise. Please, proceed to a chair."

Turning to the right Arcos got into one of the red chairs. "Tron" turned to the holographic datapad in his hand and mumbled a something. The screen above the arena flashed as it brought a picture of Arcos with a blank one to his right. It began to flash with the pictures of students, eventually slowing down before stopping. "Ventus, shall be your opponent for this match." he said as he digitized into the sim itself. Soon enough a kid about Arcos heigth, maybe a bit shorter, walked down to the arena. Flashing Arcos a grin and a thumbs up, he took one of the green chairs.

(Simulation Grid Game: Light Cycle)

(Soundtrack Space Paranoids)

They both digitized into the realm as "Tron" stood by two motorcycles. Walking forward they stood by the motorcycles that matched their colors. "The rules are simple: the two of you will race, the objective is to digitize your opponents light cycle. The one who remains on their cycle will be declared the winner." he said. The two of them got onto their cycles and soon enough three lights appeared above them. As the light switched to green they took off faster than "Tron" could say "go". As they vanished onto the horizon "Tron" smiled almost callously.


End file.
